youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Targets
"Targets" is the tenth episode of Young Justice. The episode was originally supposed to air June 3, 2011, but was postponed for unknown reasons. On June 13 and 14, the episode was briefly released on the Cartoon Network website, before being removed. "Targets" was screened at SDCC 2011 on July 24. After a six month hiatus, the episode was scheduled to air September 16, 2011. Logline Red Arrow's battle to prevent the League of Shadows from inciting a war pits him against the world's most dangerous assassins – and allies him with someone more dangerous still. Too bad Aqualad couldn't convince him to ask the Team for help. Summary Taipei, Taiwan, September 7th 19:20 NST While in Taipei, Red Arrow stops an assassination attempt carried out by Cheshire to kill Lex Luthor, who is supposed to settle a dispute between North and South Rhelasia. Cheshire is captured and Lex Luthor tells the police to free Red Arrow. Lex Luthor hires Red Arrow to find out what the League of Shadows want but Red Arrow says he doesn't want money so does it for free. Mount Justice, September 7th 6:41 EDT Superboy is working on his bike when Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado come to pick him and Miss Martian up for their first day of school. Superboy decides to adopt the name Conner Kent both in relation with Superman (albeit unknowingly) and in memory of the late Kent Nelson. To avoid revealing the Superman S-shield on his shirt and thus his real identity he takes it off and turns it inside out, which visibly flusters Megan. Back in Taipei, While questioning Cheshire, she asks about the Team, stating that they are all fun to mess with. Sportsmaster frees her and Red Arrow sets out in hot pursuit. Cheshire shakes him off, but Red Arrow had managed to put a tracking device on the helicopter. Red Arrow follows the tracking device where he finds out that the person Cheshire and Sportsmaster are working for is Ra's al Ghul. Ra's spots Red Arrow and he battles Cheshire and Sportsmaster. But after Sportsmaster breaks his bow he is forced to retreat. Happy Harbor September 7th 7:58 EDT Superboy's first day at school is difficult to say the least, he ends up harrassing a skate boarder for what appears to be a superhero symbol on his chest. This earns him stares from everyone who likewise has a superhero symbol on their chest. On the advice of another cheerleader, Wendy Harris, Miss Martian decides to try out for cheerleading. Red Arrow escapes Cheshire and Sportsmaster, after admitting to Aqualad that he needs help he goes to tell Lex Luthor that he knows that Ra's and Sportsmaster tried to have him killed for some reason and Lex Luthor says that it will work to an advantage since they believe Red Arrow is dead and will catch them off guard, but Red Arrow states he has a surprise of his own. While discussing how North Rhelasia and South Rhelasia both love the tea ceremonies, Aqualad, now infiltrated among the crowd, recognizes Cheshire in disguise. He deters the explosion of her bomb, but Sportsmaster and backup show up to help Cheshire. A fight ensues, and Sportsmaster implies to Aqualad that there's a mole in his Team. During the scuffle, an assassin seizes an opportunity to kill Lex Luthor but is deterred by Mercy who shoots him down with her robotic arm. Cheshire and Sportsmaster disappear. The Leaders of North and South Rhelasia congratulate Lex Luthor for his display of technology and profess their gratitude for him saving their lives. Because of this, the leaders of both sides of Rhelasia sign a peace treaty. Red Arrow and Aqualad leave the building. Aqualad tells Red Arrow that he's going to investigate the possible mole on his team, but carefully so that he doesn't tip him/her off. Before departing, Red Arrow thanks Aqualad for his help, and after declaring that the Team earned his respect, he makes himself available to help the Team anytime he's needed. Lex Luthor celebrates with Ra's al Ghul the success of their coup in reuniting Rhelasia under the political and economic influence of Lex Corp... and the Light. Cast and characters Credited *Red Arrow (Crispin Freeman) *Megan Morse (Danica McKellar) *Conner Kent (Nolan North) *Aqualad (Khary Payton) * Cat Grant (Masasa Moyo) *Cheshire (Kelly Hu) *John Jones (Kevin Michael Richardson) * Karen Beecher (Masasa Moyo) * Lex Luthor (Mark Rolston) * Lucas Carr (Greg Weisman) * Mal Duncan (Kevin Michael Richardson) * Marvin White (Nolan North) * Ra's al Ghul (Oded Fehr) * Singh Manh Li (Yuji Okumoto) *Sportsmaster (Nick Chinlund) * Tseng (Yuji Okumoto) * Wendy Harris (Masasa Moyo) * Xiaping (Yuji Okumoto) Uncredited The following characters appeared in the episode but had no speaking lines. * Mercy *Red Tornado Trivia *Superboy is finally given the civilian identity of "Conner Kent" in this episode. *This is the first time Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian show their 'human' disguises. *North and South Rhelasia are fictional Earth-16 Asian nations with similar relations to those of North and South Korea. *When the Taipei Police arrest Cheshire, they were seen holding unknown pistols as well as German-made MP5 submachine guns. *The Sphere, a minor character introduced in the previous episode, "Bereft", reappears as Superboy's pet, who shows a bit of playful jealousy when Superboy's working on his bike. *Miss Martian makes reference to the existance of White Martians who are treated like second-class citizens on Mars. She says that she is a Green Martian, but that the treatment of White Martians is still wrong. In the comics, Miss Martian is a White Martian. *The high school characters who interact with Superboy and Miss Martian's alter egos seem to be nods to well established DC characters: **Mal Duncan, the African-American jock, is one of the first Black DC superheroes and a former member of the Teen Titans, Herald (later known as Vox). **Karen Beecher, Mal's girlfriend and cheerleader, is Bumblebee (which is also the name of the cheerleaders group), a superheroine and former Teen Titan, who eventually marries Mal. **Wendy Harris, the cheerleader who approaches Megan, and Marvin White, the skater, are two sidekicks of the Super Friends cartoon. They later joined the comics officially as assoicate member of the Teen Titans. **Lucas Carr, the teacher, was regarded in his youth as something like a mascot to the Justice League. He also worked as a mentor to the comic book version of the Young Justice team. *Along with Lex Luthor and Ra's al Ghul, Mercy makes her first appearance in Young Justice. However while her original animated appearance depicts her as human, and her comic book counterpart depicts her as an Amazon, here it is unclear if she is an android or merely has a cyberkinetic arm. *This episode marks the second time that Robin has not appeared and the first time that Kid Flash has not appeared. This episode marks the first time Artemis has not appeared since her introduction into the series, although she is mentioned by Cheshire. The absence of Kid Flash makes Aqualad and Superboy the only primary characters of the show to appear in every episode of the series thus far, because Miss Martian did not appear in Independence Day, though she did appear in Fireworks. *Unlike Dick Grayson's sunglasses, Roy Harper's sunglasses are lighter tinted making his eyes slightly visable. *In the comics, Roy was in a romantic relationship with assassin Cheshire. Her flirtation with him could be a nod to that or a foreshadowing of it. Goofs *The girl in the front side of the class room had a slight resemblence to Miss Martian's "human" form. Quotes *'Red Arrow:' Your money has blood on it, and I'm not here to make a buck. *'Red Arrow: '''I may... possibly... be in over my head. *'Sportsmaster:' Beggers can't be choosers, little girl. *'Sportsmaster: 'Let's just say, I have an inside source. ''Very inside. References Category:Season One episodes